


Sea Salt

by Stegowrites



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegowrites/pseuds/Stegowrites
Summary: Guile and Charlie need a vacation.“Sex on the Beach” is more than just the name of a cocktail.
Relationships: Guile/Charlie Nash
Kudos: 12





	Sea Salt

**Author's Note:**

> They’ve recently reopened the beaches in my state, which feels a little irresponsible, given current events, so I propose that instead of going out to the crowded seashores yourselves, you read or write about your favorite characters going there instead!
> 
> I can’t say I’m much of a beach trip kind of person, myself, but I do have fond memories of summer vacations spent at the ocean, eating saltwater taffy and walking up and down the boardwalk until my legs were sore. I digress, but I hope I captured at least a little bit of that wholesome energy in the opening of this fic, before it gets to the absolutely ridiculous raunchy bits.
> 
> Oh, and ah... sorry in advance for this one, as it has way more kink than my usual writing.

Charlie squinted at his reflection in the dark lenses of Guile’s sunglasses. His own cosmetic glasses did little, if anything, to shield his eyes from the bright afternoon sun, but they sure looked damn good. His hair could use a bit of realigning, though. It was as he was fixing his bangs that he heard Guile mumble out a few words for the first time in minutes.

“...What’re you lookin’ at?”

“Thought you were asleep, to be honest,” Charlie laughed.

Guile let out a big yawn and propped himself up on his forearm, forming creases in the camo-print beach towel that the pair shared beneath them. He tipped his shades down to look at Charlie over the frames, revealing his lush eyelashes, and irises as deep blue as the ocean waves that crashed close by.

“God, you’re cute,” Charlie observed in a dreamy sigh.

“Nah,” Guile chuckled, setting his sunglasses back into place, “but I _am_ thirsty. We got any drinks left?”

Charlie rolled onto his opposite side and reached into the plastic cooler that was half-buried in the sand. Much of the ice had melted at this point, leaving a shallow pool of refreshingly cold water to greet his fingertips. A few glass bottles shifted here and there among the cubes, their soft clinking just barely noticeable over the distant bass and chimes from the boardwalk arcade. It was a busy day for tourists and other beachgoers, that was for sure. Hell, it was lucky that Charlie and Guile had found this secluded spot behind a cluster of palms at all. Not that they had anything against the fun of souvenir shops and games. On the contrary, a miniature plush wolf perched on the edge of the cooler had been their great prize of the day from an old-fashioned crane game. Childish, perhaps, but it pleased them to know that this wolf would no longer be lonely.

Still, after so much noise, crowds, and excitement, it was a relief to just settle down on the beach, cuddling together on a soft towel with a couple of cold beverages.

“Not much in the way of hydration, but we’ve still got a few beers.”

“Eh, that’ll do.”

Guile reached for the drink as Charlie passed it to him, but (seemingly deliberately) let his fingers linger on Charlie’s for a long moment. His skin was so soft, and just a little bit cool and wet from the ice water, and from the ocean of their recent swim.

Although their bodies were mostly dry by now, their swimsuits had yet to fully air out, still clinging damp to the curves of their hips and thighs. While Charlie had been turned around to get the beer from the cooler, Guile had made a mental note of how perfect his ass looked beneath the tight, wet material. And now that he was turned to face him...

A pair of seagulls cackled knowingly overhead as they glided on a breeze that smelled sweet of kettle corn. Guile could feel himself begin to salivate.

“You gonna drink this, or just keep checking me out?” Charlie teased, still holding the beer and, by extension, Guile’s hand.

“I ain’t checking you out!” Guile exclaimed in mock offense.

“You certainly are!” Charlie played along, “How could you lie to your lieutenant like that?”

“You can’t prove it! You can’t see my eyes! I could be asleep for all you know!”

“Now you listen here, solder—“

Guile rolled onto his back and made a great performance of feigning slumber, complete with an over-the-top noisy snore. He could only keep up the act for a few seconds before letting out a strained wheeze as Charlie straddled him.

“Alright, I admit it! I’m checking you out _a little bit!_ ”

Charlie smiled down at him before bowing to kiss his big, goofy smirk. A small moan escaped him, however, when he felt the pressure of Guile’s strong hands sliding down his back and squeezing his ass. Guile took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into Charlie’s open mouth. The flavor of sea salt was still present on his lips.

“Jesus, your butt is nice,” he praised when they finally broke the kiss to breathe. And he meant it! The muscles of Charlie’s backside were firm, and yet, his ass was as soft and tender as raw dough under Guile’s hands.

“You like it, huh?”

Guile cleared his throat. “I mean, sure, it’s _alright_.”

“Heh. Well, if you get _this_ hard over something _just alright_ , I’d love to see what would happen if you experienced something _really amazing_.”

“Is that an _offer_ , sir?”

Charlie sat up straight, revealing himself to be equipped with a hefty erection clearly outlined by the folds of his swimwear. Guile would have liked to touch it, but Charlie was already sliding down along the path of his legs, out of reach.

“Let me see your eyes,” Charlie insisted as he gazed up at him, his face inches away from where Guile’s hard cock strained the fabric of his swimsuit.

Guile obediently removed his sunglasses, betraying an expression of great desire, with perhaps a little nervousness.

Charlie maintained eye contact as he pressed his mouth to the side of Guile’s shaft. The swimsuit sealed tightly to its shape, contributing nothing toward masking his arousal. The spandex-like material was so thin, in fact, that Charlie could easily feel the warmth and the bulging veins against the surface of his tongue. He knew the salty wetness here was just the lingering seawater, but sucking it from Guile’s even partially-clothed body was nonetheless an erotic sensation.

“Mm, you’re so cute when you’re horny...” Charlie sighed as he caressed Guile’s inner thigh. His fingertips were still cold from the ice water, sending prickling sensations through the sensitive skin that made Guile tremble. Charlie always liked how easy it was to excite him.

He proceeded to pull his trunks down, just enough to free Guile’s stiff cock. He rubbed his cheek against it, letting his wet hair drape down its length and curl around the base of the shaft. Gently, he ran his hand down the hard flesh, applying only the slightest bit of pressure. Then, he slowly kissed his way up to the tip.

Guile gripped the towel beneath him at the first feeling of his cock sliding into Charlie’s mouth. Stimulated all at once by heat and pressure and wetness, and the way he maneuvered so gently but with the occasional rough flicks of his tongue that drove him ever closer to the edge. Not to mention, seeing the way Charlie was bent over like that, ass raised behind him, catching the sunlight on its curves, it made Guile so fucking horny that he must have been the cutest thing in the world to him in that moment.

As Charlie continued in his task, he reached up through the leg of Guile’s swimsuit and cupped his hand around his balls, fondling them as he focussed his attention to the head of his cock, licking at the underside and tip before taking the full length back into his throat in a sudden motion that caught Guile off-guard. 

“OH GOD, CHARLIE, FUCK!”

Even more than the ease at which he could excite him, he absolutely loved the way Guile moaned his name when he blew him. The way his cool, stoic personality fell apart in matter of seconds, leaving him needy and lustful at his touch. And those pretty blue eyes, wide and sparkling in his deeply blushing face...

“Ch... Charlie—ah!”

“Hmm?” Charlie hummed against Guile’s cock held half-deep in his mouth.

“I _really_ wanna fuck you.”

Charlie spat out Guile’s dick and nestled it in the snug cleavage of his pecs. “Thought you said my ass was _just alright_ ,” he taunted with a menacing grin.

“Um...”

“Wouldn’t you rather I make you cum all over my chest right now?” he asked over the sloppy noises of his fist rapidly stroking Guile’s saliva-coated shaft.

“P-Please let me fuck you, Charlie! Your ass is more than ‘alright!’ It’s perfect! Please, sir—!”

Charlie stopped, overcome by Guile’s tearful, pleading eyes. He enjoyed the teasing, but at this point, he seemed to have endured enough.

Giving in, he loosened his hold and snuggled up to Guile’s side, kissing him softly on the cheek.

“Yeah, babe, _of course_ you can fuck me,” he whispered, “ _I’d like that_.”

-

Charlie bent low over the beach towel, his naked body patterned with shadows cast by the broad palm leaves. Guile knelt behind him, stroking himself with a handful of lube while groping and kissing the smooth, tender flesh of Charlie’s ass. He spread it carefully and began to lick him, pillowing his face into the inviting warmth as much as possible, savoring it. His tongue pressed hard against his tight hole, eager with the anticipation of somehow fitting his whole cock inside there in just a few minutes. His saliva pooled against Charlie’s backside and slid sluggishly down the wrinkles of his tense balls. The cool sea breeze caught the moisture in a way that made his skin bristle with clusters of goosebumps all over. Guile ran his hands along the short, upright hairs in nothing less than complete admiration.

When it seemed that he was sufficiently lubricated and Charlie was sufficiently relaxed, Guile stood up and rested his cock between the cheeks of Charlie’s ass. The deep magenta color of his shaft, almost cherry-red at the tip, was that much more vibrant against the pale skin of Charlie’s buttocks. He ran his thumb over Charlie’s lower back, right where the skin tone transitioned sharply from a slight tan to papery white. Then, with a slow, deep breath, he manually tilted his cock down to an angle where it pushed against Charlie’s asshole with careful insertion.

“Nnnggghh, god, you’re so tight...” he panted after just barely fitting the bulbous head of his cock inside him. Charlie’s mouth had been warm and snug moments ago, but that was nothing compared to this. Charlie, meanwhile, was already whimpering with desire, biting onto his fist to stifle his pleasured moans. With all the noise from the boardwalk, it was unlikely that anyone would hear them, but even as secluded as the palm grove was, it wasn’t that far from the main beach, so the possibility of being discovered was a valid concern, if an improbable one. And yet, the danger of being caught made it all the more exciting.

As he pushed deeper, gradually speeding up his thrusts, Guile could feel Charlie’s muscles tighten and pull at him, gripping almost as if to crush his cock inside. He wondered if he was somehow doing that on purpose. If he had trained himself to control the tightness of his ass enough to make his lover’s cock sore afterwards. He’d have liked to learn that skill for himself.

“H... How’s it feel, sir...?”

“Heh... it’s— ah! It’s alright...”

“Just alright, huh?” Guile teased, slowing his pace, “Want me to stop, sir?”

“Absolutely not!” Charlie snapped, throwing his weight backward to impale himself further on Guile’s cock, “Or do you want me to take over and finish what you’ve started here?”

“N-No, Lieutenant Nash, sir...!” Guile cried out, shaking with the effort to restrain his orgasm. Charlie having so much authority, even while getting fucked by a subordinate, it made him crazy with arousal.

“Good,” Charlie barked, “Now, since you insisted on fucking my ass so much, I expect you to show me just how much you like it!”

“You... you want me to cum inside you, sir...?”

“Fuck— _yes, Guile!_ Fill my ass with your cum, dammit!”

“O-Okay, fuck, yes sir!”

Guile resumed his quickened pace, ignoring the nagging cramp in his leg as his body strained to keep up with his sudden aggressive thrusts. He grunted incoherently as he pounded into him, their moans and the wet slapping of their bodies echoing through the grove. Maybe it had startled the seagulls away, or he just could no longer hear them over his heavy breaths. The sun was so hot against his back and his ass, but the sand was cool where he dug his feet in to better brace himself throughout his rough motions.

Charlie choked out Guile’s name, and a countless number of “oh fuck” and similar phrases, especially when Guile held him down and slammed his cock in at full depth, furiously ramming his prostate.

Guile could feel the flex and shudder of Charlie’s insides as he reached his climax, even before he noticed the large amounts of cum soaking through the towel beneath them. He himself finished just a few seconds later, shoving in as far as possible during his orgasm. As his cock throbbed, his hands gripped hard around Charlie’s beautiful, perfect ass, and he found himself still holding on for a moment even after he pulled out, dripping thick globs of ejaculate into the sand.

After a few desperate gasps, he weakly nudged Charlie to roll him aside before letting himself collapse into an exhausted heap beside him. He lay very still, listening to the soothing roll of the waves, the arcade, the wind between the palm fronds. He could doze off here, just like this, in a state of total bliss...

“Hey.”

“Mm?”

“Let me see your eyes.”

Guile lazily opened them to see Charlie smiling with that blushing, overwhelmingly handsome face of his. His hair was messy, and a few patches of sand clung to his cheeks, but god, he was handsome.

Guile then squinted tight and grimaced as if looking into the sun itself. “Nah, you’re too radiant,” he jokingly protested, “gimmie my shades.”

“What, these?” Charlie asked, sliding the sunglasses over his own face, despite already wearing a pair of glasses. The result was an awkward crookedness of both accessories. “I’d kinda like to keep them. They make me look pretty cool, don’t you think?”

Guile smiled at his reflection in the lenses.

“Yeah, Lieutenant, can’t argue with that.”

— Epilogue —

Under most circumstances, one might expect the late-night moaning from a hotel room to imply some sort of romantic goings-on, but, as Guile and Charlie had already had enough intercourse for one day at the seashore, these circumstances were different. 

Different, though not entirely unrelated.

“I can’t believe you forgot to put on sunscreen,” Charlie gently scolded as he massaged cold aloe gel into the pastel-pink skin of Guile’s sunburnt back and asscheeks.

“I know, rookie mistake,” Guile groaned into the pillows he embraced with all his might, “Your hands feel real good, though.” He then yelped when Charlie slapped his ass, briefly leaving a white handprint on the raw skin.

“Seriously! Be more responsible next time. Your ass is too cute to be damaged by something so preventable.”

“I’ll remember that every time I try to sit down for the next few days,” Guile lamented, already dreading the long flight home.

“It’s alright...” Charlie reassured, setting something on the flat top of Guile’s hair. Guile groggily reached for it, wincing at the burning sensation in his shoulder blades when he moved. Retrieving the soft object and taking a closer look at it, he found himself smirking at the beady-eyed face of the miniature plush wolf.

“...I’m here for you.”


End file.
